Children's mementos are cherished and collected by parents, grandparents and other friends are relatives as gifts or display articles. From birth when footprints are oftentimes taken, to schools activities where artwork is created, to parties where personalized gifts are fashioned, the child's growth and skills as presented in these renderings are proudly collected.
Early childhood articles such as natal footprints are generally stored in albums as official documents and not the subject of display. The school artwork may be displayed at the home, but rarely shown elsewhere. Handprints formed in clay have remained popular over the years, but also displayed primarily in the home and not suited for display to others. Ceramic plates and the like having a replica of a child's drawing, name and age are also common, but because of size and shape generally collected and displayed at home.
Photographs, on the other hand, lend themselves to distribution and display on a broader basis. And the viewers note not only the progress of the child but also the pride of the parent in sharing with others.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide additionally formats that could be carried with the parents or relatives that would show to friends and observers, the cherished relationship and personalized attributes of the child.